


King of My Heart

by ServerNotFound



Series: Songfics [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ServerNotFound/pseuds/ServerNotFound
Summary: IwaOi songfic based off of the song King of My Heart.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Songfics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769710
Kudos: 10





	King of My Heart

Hajime Iwaizumi was alone. He pushed others away, he faked until he could make it. Hr was only 4 ½ years old. He hid the deepest parts of himself to protect himself from everyone else. 

Then, a boy named toru Oikawa came crashing into his life (literally and figuratively). All his barriers fell for the strange boy with brown curls and brown eyes who loved the galaxy, stars, adn aliens. 

Slowly, but surely, Toru became the king of Hajime’s heart, body, and soul. No matter how annoying, clingy, depressed, anxious, secretive, and bubbly Toru got, Hajime loved the boy who ruled his heart. 

And luckily, Toru loved him right back, more so than anything in the universe (including aliens). 


End file.
